THE WIZARD OF SHANARA
by arthurgreengrass
Summary: Master of death harry is a disgruntled man who after the battle of Hogwarts is realises that the deathly Hallows was more than a bed time story and that he is stuck as he was when he joined them. He embarks on a journey to undo it but fails up to when the king of the silver river gives him an offer and he charges forward POTTER style
1. Chapter 1

THE WIZARD OF SHANNARA

A/N; I will be writing another story alongside my story LONE WOLF and this is to be a cross-over between Harry Potter and "THE ELFSTONES OF SHANNARA". I have tried looking for this type of stories but it seems that people are not interested in shanara at fanfiction so I will write about five chapters of this fic and see if my readers are interested and if not I will have to abandon it like like what happened the only one I have ever read that is a crossover between these two "HARRY POTTER " and " THE ELFSTONESOF SHANARA" ThereforeI will need you to review and tell me if you like it and if not I write another one which you would enjoy.

However I want to be very clear on this this that "LONE WOLF " is my primary story and I will be concentrating on that one most compared to this one unless my readers say otherwise. As with HARRY POTTER am re reading the book and I promise the story will be getting better the further it goes.

STARD DISCLAIMER : All recognisable characters belong to their respective writers and I am but simple speck of dust in the world of writing where the mountains that are J.K. ROWLING and TERRY BROOKS belong and these two elephants are the respective owners of HARRY POTTER AND THE ELFSTONES OF SHANARA.

SUMMARY : Fifty years after the battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter is a disgruntled man. After realising that The deathly Hallows was more than a bed time story and that consequently Harry could no longer age or die, he embarks on a mission to undo what had been done to him by the mechanitations of one Albus Dumbledore and fifty years later he is as far as when he was as he started. When he is about to give up someone calling himself the king of the silver river gives him an offer and he charges forward POTTER style.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wizard Of Shanara

DISCLAIMER: I am not that great a writer like J. to own Harry Potter nor am I like Terry Brooks to own The Elfstones of Shanara.

Chapter 1

Fifty years. It has been fifty years since the end of the reign of terror caused by a mad man who thought the world belonged to him. The man Voldermot, a half blood who was able to fool all purebloods had brought war to the wizarding world not only in England bit even other countries. Voldermort with his charm and ridiculously high levels of magical power enthralled a good number of purebloods with the propaganda of blood supremacy where the purebloods felt that they were above the rest of the population and started a crusade against the other lesser magicals i.e. halfbloods and muggleborns. Whoever was against them was ruthlessly killed. The Order of the Phoenix was established by one Albus Dumbledore to help fight the death eaters as the purisists called themselves. However Dumbledore was killed just before the war started and after his death Voldermot declared open war on England. The waged for two years but it was the most destructive war known in the history of Dark Lords. The Death Eaters and Order of the Phoenix clashed many times up to the last stand at Hogwarts after Voldermot stormed the castle and the last members of the Phoenix and seventh year students as well as civilians fought Voldermot's forces which included,vampires,werewolves,giants,dementors and a horde of demons. The war was the deadliest. Members of the Order stopped using harmless spells and fought back with equal vigour. It went beyond war and turned into bloodbath. However the war was brought to a sudden standstil when Voldermot was killed by a rebounded killing curse and his death caused a chain reaction where all those with the dark Mark dropped one by one until all of them were dead.

Thus bringing the war to an end and Britain started a new chapter or so they wanted. The rest of the death eaters who had not died with their master were left to go Scot free as the famous IMPERIOUS curse defence came into play. These individuals were of course influencial members of society and started plotting revenge on the person responsible for the death of their master. This person being none other than Harry Potter.

Fifty years indeed. Fiftylong years to the wizarding world saviour Harry Potter Boy-who-lived. After being kidnapped and used in ritual for the resurrection of the dark Lord, Harry was thrown into a war that cost him more than just his childhood. He spent the most part of the traversing the country trying to look for Horcruxes of Voldemort that were still anchoring him to this realm. With two of his friends Hermione and Ron the tro faught death eaters and killed a good number of them. After killing off all the souls scattered all over the country they finished just in time as Voldermort decided to storm Hogwarts. Of course it goes without saying that they were involved as Harry was seen as the beacon for those fighting for th a light and his appearance on the battlefield just as it was clear that the dark lord's forces were winning turned the tide of the battle as the defenders faught with renewed vigour. Harry immediately engaged the dark lord himself though he was very sure that he was no match to the dark lord but with the loss of people he loved he used all the hate he had for this man a fought like his life depended on which which literary it did. Though the dark lord was simply toying with him at first but when he started getting wounded he upped his game and decided to do away with him with an AVADA KEDAVRA unfortunately for him his curse was rebounded back to him killing him on the spot and thus ending the war. Harry had felt a great weight lifted off his shoulders and he knew that now he would be able to live a new life.

Oh how wrong he was. He should have known with his track of luck and the mentality of the sheeple of the wizarding world. Just a few months from the battle with the helps of a few articles by Rita Steeker...The was calling for Harry's blood. Rita was kind enough to point out the similarities between him and the late dark Lord and mysterious circumstances in which he beat the dark lord and the people in all their intelligence concluded that Harry was a rising dark lord. The demanded that he be thrown in Azkaban before he started gathering followers. Harry simply withdrew from public and spent his time at #12 Gramaund Place with the Weasleys and Hermione. At least he knew that these people who he called family were on his side and that he could always count on them backing him up no matter what and with what he had gone through sure nothing could be worse right?

Once again he was proven that he was being delusional when 8 years after the war it was discovered by his Hermione that he had not physically changed in anyone bit. A good number of theories were exchanged but nothing could be proved so they gave up. Hermione being an unspeakable suggested that they take Harry to the department of mysteries so that they can study him but he put his foot that not having any plans of being a lab rat anytime soon leading to an argument between him and her which ended with Ron defending his fiancee and calling Harry a freak. The rest of the Weasleys agreed with him and it was officially concluded that he is a freak of nature and that it would be better if they handed him over to the ministry. Ginny suggested that that he had died too many times that he no longer has a soul and they planned to do just that. Harry could have thrown them out of his home as he was the head of Black and he controlled the wards but he just wasn't that kind of person. Despite the betrayal he still saw them as family so with the help of Luna he left and they took residence on his ancestral home Potter Manor. Apparently Luna did not despise or think of him as a freak of course that was no surprise to Harry therefore when her fiancee Neville sided with the Weasleys, she left him and joined her first friend and together they settled in the Manor.

Together they renovated the Manor and put it under a fidelious. They worked together to find the cause of this mishap concerning Harry's growth for almost two years and just as they were about to give up Luna one day came across the Elder wand which Harry had kept in the attic. She recognised it and asked him how he got it. He explained and also got out the Invisibility Cloak and the Resurrection stone. Luna was ecstatic, she could not be love that she had found the Deathly Hallows and quickly convinced Harry that it was more than just a children's bed time story and that indeed Harry had become death's equal. It was established that it was as a result of joining the Hallows that he had stopped growing and wastherefore immortal.

This was very hard for Harry to take in but Luna comforted him and told him that there are things worse than being fate's bitch and that she would always be there for him. Luna told him that she loved him a nd despite the fact that she would grow old and later die she was ready to be his girlfriend. After that big revelation they embarked on a journey around the world looking for either a way to undo Harry's immortality or give Luna immortality.

They moved to all magical societies, which included Veela covens, Canteur Herds, Free Elves,Genomes, theywent to Egypt, Greece, Rome ,Antarctica, and all other formerly unknown magical societies. They gathered magical knowledge practical and theory and by the thirtieth year after the war their knowledge would make Dumbledore and Voldermort look like 2nd year Hogwarts students. From Egypt they learnt about warding and by the time they left they could bypass all forms of wards, from Greece they shape shifting whic was different from Animagi transformation where an Animagus changes into only one animal a shape shifter could change into many different animals that are suited to him though each had a base animal for example Harry was a Shadow Wolf but could shift intoany other species of wolves while Luna was a Snow Leopard and could shift into any Feline.

It was at the Veela Coven that they had a breakthrough. Since Veela were sexual creatures they prided themselves with their looks and they had tales and stories talking about a stream of water which could make a woman look young, beautiful and a body that would make the Goddes of love look green with envy. It was told that whoever drunk from this stream would remain young physically up to their death. When the couple heard of this take they asked for details as they knew not to disregard bedtime stories anymore and it was the only lead they had got in over 25 years. Neither was it the first time one of them hunted down something believed to be non-existent and its not like they had anything else to do so they set off to the sacred mountain where it was believed that the stream was there. Their trek wasn't easy, they came accros all forms of beings along the way ranging from dementors to acromantula to giant lions to evil Veela who tried to enslave them and many other forms of challenges which became more dangerous as they went higher. However this did not discourage them. In fact it just gave them more hope that there is definitely something at the end of the tunnel. After almost a year of fighting and struggling they reached the stream but it was not going to happen that easily The found a Siren who was the one that could give them the instructions of the required ritual. However the siren became infatuated with Harry and how powerful he was and decided that she was going to keep him for herself. Therefore she put everything in her power to get him. She started with Luna and being female she was easily subdued then she turned all her power to Harry and she almost succeeded but just as he was about to submit Luna gathered all her restraint and broke out for a millisecond but that was enough for Harry as he looked at her eyes that very moment and saw that his wife (literary of course ) was not gone completely and he broke out of was able to broke ouf of the siren's power, this showed the Siren that it was a lost cause so she left them and gave them the instructions for the ritual. After the ritual, Luna who had started looking like Harry's mother now looked like how she was at twenty two albeit more developed. The siren however had not given up and entirely and had modified the ritual but the couple didn't know that so they left knowing that at least one of their problems was done so they left the mountain and continued on their travels.

Twenty years later and forty years after the war they found out the treachery of the Siren. Apparently the ritual she gave them worked just like the original one but had a price of a third of one's life span. Luna had developed a spell to determine a person's life span and before the start of their travels it was 300years however Harry had jokingly cast it in her at one time only to be shocked when it showed five years. It was not hard to determine the culprit and Harry had gone back to the mountain and single handedly faught the creatures and killed the Siren who had assumed that Harry had come back to her. However the damage had already been done therefore the couple enjoyed the five years she had to the maximum up to the day she died while both of them sat watching the sunset. Luna of course had assured him that she would always be there for him and deep down he that she would. She also told him never to attempt calling her with the ressurection stone and she died peacefuly with her head leaning on his shoulder while he had his hands over her shoulders and he felt her tske her last breath just as the sun disappeared on the horizon.

" you are a great man Harry Potter "a voice said behind them and Harry was startled at the form of power that surrounded the manbefore him. He was an elderly looking man with silver hair and had an aura of power which was even much stronger than his own and yet he was aware that he was ten times stronger than Dumbledore was by his death. Harry therefore knew that this was no ordinary man.

Politely he asked the Being " that is what I have been told often. But who are you and how may I be of any help to you.

The being smiled and replied " of course everyone knows that even people from mortal and immortal realms."

Harry rose an eyebrow at that and asked" so should I presume that you are from of those realms?"

The being answered "yes you may and am known from where I come from as the King Of the Silver River. And I have preposition for you Harry..."

Harry considered the Being infront of him for a minute thinking of what to answer. Knowing his luck it could be very hard or challenging but couldn't be worse than fighting a deranged wizard to save a race right?..right?" Let me hear it."

The Being smiled in what Harry believed was relief. It was he knew that Harry would agree to whatever this proposition was.

"I may have a solution to your immorality..." The being stopped for a moment to study Harry's reaction and continued "but it will not be easy and will also require sacrifices "

Harry carefully looked at the powerful Being thinking of joining Luna in the afterlife and thought that whatever he was to do was definitely not worse than fighting a mad man to save a race and as for sacrifice he would sacrifice anything to join Luna. So he looked at Being and asked the million galleon question..

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO..?"

A/N: And...we are off. There is the first chapter my dears I hope you like it and if you do please tell me and I can continue if you don't then I can abandon it and try another crossover. Next chapter we enter the world of Terry Brooks. Meet you there...and thank you very much.


End file.
